


Bad Love

by Hitting_on_Cullen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood Kink, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Height Differences, Mind Games, Praise Kink, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitting_on_Cullen/pseuds/Hitting_on_Cullen
Summary: Demons: Evil beings that are driven by a lust for violence and blood. When you're the half-sister of 8 demon kings, and two half-demons, and live in Gehenna shit goes down."It's been 4 years and I'm back in Assiah, and there's one big issue, an increase in demons in Japan, stalking my younger brothers and avoiding my older one."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist:  
> Theme: Hotel California- Eagles  
> Kira Theme: Havana-Camila Cabello
> 
> Mephisto/Kira: Devils Backbone-The Civil Wars  
> Sociopath- Sociopath  
> Your World Will Fail- Les Friction  
> Bad Chick-SoMo  
> Mercy- Hurts  
> Lone Digger- Caravan Palace

The wind blew across my face as I stared at the Acadamy Town, waiting for my escort across the barriers my brother had set up years ago. This place hasn't changed at all, the same lighthearted aura bleeding into the overwhelming scent of my half-brother. It's been 4 years and I'm back in Assiah, and there's one big issue, an increase in demons in Japan, stalking my younger brothers and avoiding my older one. 

"Uh, you're Kira right?" A male said from behind me. I discovered a black haired teen standing a bit away from me, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He had a curious expression on his face and I easily warmed up to it. 

"Yes I am, and you are?" The recognizable glint of fangs caught my attention and it clicked in my brain that this must be daddy's prized son. 

"Rin, Rin Okumura, I'm from the academy-" 

"I know, I trained there." Interrupting him rudely, I walked right till I hit a barrier, turning to the kid and giving him an expectant look. "Well, lead the way, I can't get in any other way," 

 

"So, why are you here?" Rin asked as he led me through the city, "Business?" I nodded my head, 

"I need to talk to the head of the school," Rin perked up, 

"Why do you need to talk to the clown?" He pried, too curious for his own good. Shutting up was a good idea as I sent him a death glare and sped up. Coming up to a door, Rin pulled out a key, opening the door and stepped into the familiar office of Mephisto, or as I call him Samael, big half-brother in both rank and literal height. 

"Rin, I wasn't aware I was going to be visited by you." Mephisto chirped, looking gleeful. Rin held a bored expression, discouraged by my snappy attitude. 

"I brought that chick you asked for." He grumbled, turning around and partially stepping out of the door. 

"Okumura." Rin's head turned to the director and with a long, slender finger, Mephisto motioned for Rin to sit, "I'll introduce her to you, formally." Dread filled my body as I saw that deadly mischevious look crawl onto his face. "Come, Kira," He called out in a low voice. I unwillingly complied, sitting on his desk, a dull look on my face. "Rin, this is Kira, the youngest of the demon kings, and our half-sister, please be nice to her, she has a habit of getting at enemies in deadly ways." Discomfort was obvious on Rin's face and the air was filled with unfulfilled bloodlust wafting from me. Sensing my quickly changing emotions towards my youngest brother, Mephisto ran soothing fingers through my silky dark brown hair, gently tugging to remind me of my place. 

"She's a half demon, like Yukio and me?" I slid off of the table, stalking towards Rin, getting up close and personal with the teenage half-demon. 

"Babe, I abandoned the human side of me years ago," I purred, running a pointed nail over his cheek, drawing blood, "I can smell your fear little brother, what are you scared of?" He could feel my breath on his lips now, and he froze, stuck staring into alluring brown eyes. 

"Female demons are rare, Rin and aren't as strong as males, and what you're seeing right now is their defense mechanism and means of hunting," Mephisto explained, keeping a close eye on my sleek form. Rin jumped as he felt something coil around his leg but was too freaked out to look down, my tail. "Hurt him and I kill you, Kira," The slight growl in my brother's voice compelled me to crawl off of Rin and slink over to a corner, melting into the shadows. 

"The hell just happened?" Rin said, breathing hard, released from my mental grip, "Where did she go?" The unnatural smirk on the directors face unsettled Rin, 

"She's pouting because I didn't let her eat you." 

"Why are you saying that so nonchalantly?" Rin asked loudly, eyes wide. He was pissed off and was out of the door in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can come out now little one," Mephisto called out, leaning back in his chair, legs crossed. I had a glum look on my face as I walked over to Mephisto, "That was very rude Kira." He spoke gently as if talking to a child and further upsetting me. 

"I wasn't going to do anything Mephis-" Said demon held up a finger, silencing me. 

"Wrong little one," Releasing a breath, I restarted,

"I wasn't going to do anything Samael, dearest brother," His grin widened, revealing sharp fangs. 

"Much better Kira, come to me." He purred, narrowing his eyes before sitting up and looking me straight in the eye. "I did actually need you for something other than pleasing me." When that perpetual grin disappears off of Samael's face, something's up and it's not on his own agenda. 

"Yeah, and what's that?" I grinned, popping my hip out before strolling up to his desk and partially sitting on it. 

"Demonic Behavioral class, are you willing to teach it?" My eyes popped out of my head, 

"You're joking, you got all serious for that?" I snarled wrapping my hands around his broad throat and jumping the demon. "That was no reason to freak me out!" Samael easily slipped out of my grasp and fell over laughing, knocking over his noodles in the process. 

"My instant ramen!" He cried, comical tears running down his face over the fallen noodles. I stood there, playing with my hair, staring at the director, 

"Man, and you're the second strongest Demon King in Gehenna? This is pitiful." I turned away from the King, scoffing. Before I could hop out of town, Samael spoke, 

"Are you willing to teach it? It's a new class that the higher-ups want the school to teach. They say it is "to help the students plan their attacks even better in battle"." It was my turn to fall over laughing now, 

"This is the most bullshit class ever!" I cackled, rolling and rolling across the room. I popped my head up above Samael's desk, a grim look on my face, "Unfortunately they are right to want a more in-depth class about such a subject. When does it start?" That awful grin came back and more evil than ever. 

"Today." 

"You're joking, I don't even have a place to stay!" 

"You can stay here!" Samael said with way too much hunger in his voice. To that, I shook my head in absolute rejection, 

"I'll stay in the dorms, thank you-" 

"Of course not, a prestigious being like you deserves to be in an illustrious estate such as mine." The explanation was truthful, demons' such as the Kings' thrived in greed, gluttony, and lavish lifestyles constantly and I was no exception, half-blooded or not. 

"I give up you win." A pile of papers was slammed down on the desk and I was met face to face with a smirking Demon King, 

"Paperwork, scheduling, and lesson planning. Hop to it teach."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah fucking hell, it's too hot to be spring!" I groaned, stomping over to the cram school with a soda in hand. I was immediately sent over here with a key in hand and paperwork in another, being teased by a cocky Director. "Fuck this man, Samael can suck my metaphorical dick." I snarled, opening the door to the room. Inside were multiple students, all looking bored. 

"Hey, it's the teacher for that new class guys." A pink haired teenager called out, pointing at me. I nodded towards the kid, winking and going back to scanning the room. 

"K-Kira!" Rin called out, his tail lashing behind him in surprise, it seems the school knows all about him. I dully waved, setting all of my things down on the table in the front of the classroom. 

"Yes, hello Rin, please sit down." The half-demon unwillingly sat down at my command and I continued, "Now, I am your new Demonic Behavioral class teacher, I just got here today so let's get to know each other, starting with Rin." Putting the kid on the spotlight felt good as I watched the rambunctious teen shrink down under my ruthless stare. "Come on, don't be shy!" Rin finally stood up and put on a cocky grin. 

"My name is Rin Okumura and I'm Shiro's son!" Nodding in approval, I watched as everyone went one after another, giving me useless facts about themselves. 

Then it came to me. I wasn't going to be vague about it at all and as I turned around to write my full name down on the blackboard, a mischevious smirk widened. 

"My name is Kira Satsuma, 20 years old, Upper 2nd Class Exorcist and Tamer, any questions?" Plenty of hands were up and I quickly went through all of the questions, 

"Why did you become an Exorcist?" Bon asked.

"Mephisto suggested it after I was attacked by a high-level demon in the middle of the street while on a visit to my brother who was training here at the time." My voice lowered as I faked grievance for a few seconds, recovering right after. The boy left the question alone and I picked the next student, a purple-haired female.

"What's your relations with Mephisto?" Okay, getting slightly personal.

"As I said, he saved my life and brought me here. I guess you could say he's a surrogate father of mine." Ew, now I have the image of being on my knee's for Satan, gross. 

"Gross, you think of the clown as a father? I bet he's awful at it." Rin called out, standing up with disgust on his face. Getting defensive, I stood my ground,

"Actually, his paternal instincts are great, so think before you start being a smartass," The class laughed, 

"Man she just shut you down Okumura!" Bon said. With a loud cough, I shut the whole thing down and got their attention. 

"Everybody, stand up, we're going outside." Sensing the confusion, I continued, "Many classes you have, you can pass in the classroom. Besides, some people learn better with textbooks. But in this class, if you want to pass, you're going to need to experience the demons themselves and in the wild, untamed and uncontrolled by Exorcists. Being in the field will be the best way to learn their behaviors." They all nodded and followed after me. 

 

"Now, we'll start with a fairly lower level demon, a Col tar, kin of Astaroth." Being the Demon King of Life and Death, and a snake demon, I share the powers of Astaroth, the King of Rot, making it very easy for me to summon a tiny little thing such as a Col Tar and within a few seconds, a cloud of them appeared. 

"Shit, how did you do that?" Bon stuttered, surprised at the sudden appearance of the demons. 

"Put on your masks people, the Director will murder me if you guys get infected by these guys on my watch," I called out, putting on my own mask at the same time. "Now, watch and tell me what you notice." Izumo was the first to speak up, 

"They aren't aggressive," 

"Good, this is a type of demon you won't necessarily have to defend yourself against, simply use fire and burn them." Sitting on a rock, I let the Col Tars surround me, settling around my body. "If you're a tamer, they could easily become a favorite little demon of yours. They are quite friendly and don't really do anything except float around being a nuisance at most." The class was looking at me like I was insane for letting the demons surround me as casual as I was. Taking the flamethrower off of my back, I easily destroyed the demons, cackling as Bon yelled at me.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I simply grinned and summoned the next demon, a ghoul. 

"Yet another kin of Astaroth ladies and gentleman." I kept a close eye on the Ghoul, my triple-C holy water laced whip at my side in case I would need to use it. "As you can see, they are more aggressive than the Col Tars by far." I circled the group as the Ghoul stalked towards the students. "What can you see?" 

"It's blind?" Bon said, eying the demon. 

"That dog it possessed was, and therefore that demon will be blind as long as it is in it, giving you an advantage." Watching its hindquarters wiggle, I cracked the whip, making the dog yelp as it smoked from the holy water. "Now, move around, watch how it tracks your movements even blind. It goes by scent now and since it's caught your scene at this point, it will never let it go." It was a dance between the Ghoul and the students now, "I will let it attack you, but I will not let it harm you." I backed up as the Ghoul pounced at Shiemi and she squealed. "This is supposed to help you anticipate the Ghouls attacks, learn it's pattern it's fighting style and adapt not run!" I cropped the Ghoul and he backed up from the students. Again it pounced, this time at Bon who dodged with calculating eyes. 

"It's a stalker, less of a run straight into the fray type of demon!" He shouted, dodging again. 

"Great, now try to throw it off of your scent. Everybody watch, you'll need this in the future!"


	4. Chapter 4

"How was the first day of class?" Mephisto asked as he stared down at unsigned papers. From my place splayed across one of his chairs, I threw up a vague hand and closed my eyes. "That's very helpful Kira, please tell me more." He called out, looking up as his door opened, "Mr. Okumura and Rin," He said cheerfully with gleaming eyes. 

"Hey Rin," I mumbled through eating a cup of instant noodles I stole from Mephisto earlier, "Why you here?" 

"Because I called them here dearest," Mephisto said from his place at his desk, "don't be rude," Giving Mephisto the evil eye, I hissed, 

"Don't be a smartass, big brother," I wanted to punch that cocky grin off of his face so badly. Unfortunately, fighting him was completely off of my bucket list for ways of dying. Mephisto smiled and motioned for the twins to step up to his desk. 

"Big brother?" Yukio questioned, eyes uncharacteristically widened in surprise. Identical grins laid themselves on us and I stood up, a noodle hanging from my mouth. 

"Aye," Waving a chopstick, I bent over and explained everything, "Once upon a time twenty years ago, I was born of a traitorous little priestess and Satan and yadda yadda yadda. They kept me a secret and eventually I snuck out and was attacked by a ghoul and lo and behold, Mephisto rescued me while he was lurking around a mission that the current exwires were on. I trained to my current rank and then I left for Gehenna to train with the Kings, close curtain." Spinning around to face Mephisto, I stabbed a chopstick in his hand, causing the demon to cry out in surprised agony. 

"Why'd you do that Kira!" He cried, crocodile tears bubbling around his eyes. A sneer appeared for him and I growled, 

"You sent one of your goons after me when I came back from Gehenna so I'm repaying you for what they did to me," My jaws snapped in front of a very quickly sobering Mephisto, "Or perhaps I should go the entire way?" Slits for eyes watched my every movement and the aura of the room quickly degenerated into a very dark mood. 

"Oh, whatever do you mean Kira?" Mephisto questioned innocently, tilting his head. Menacing and innocent at the same time, as if to say, strike me and you're dead. He watched as I ripped my shirt off, carefully listening to the gasps of the boys behind me. "What is there to see?" He was playing stupid, he could clearly see the massive burn mark on my abdomen.

"What did you tell your little familiar to do to me, tell me!" I shouted, feeling the ever so constant burning feeling suddenly increase. Slamming my hand on his desk, I broke the wood in half and violently ripped the chopstick out of Mephisto's hand. 

"Uh, Ms. Kira?" I heard Yukio say uncertainly. Rin was about to say something but quickly silenced when crazed eyes glared at him. 

"You tried to kill me!" I snarled, ripping at the director's cravat and yanking him forward. Mephisto let out a sigh, 

"My, so violent all of a sudden, why so?" The purr in his voice further caused my rage to become uncontrolled and I had the wrong mind to dive for his throat. "Ah ah ah, you mustn't lose control, even when you're angry my dear," Mephisto said mockingly, still ever the composed Director, even as he stood up, dangling me by my throat, four feet off of the ground. 

"Sir Pheles, what are you doing?" Yukio shouted, concerned for my crazed form. 

"You still have so much to learn little one." Mephisto murmured, wiping away stray saliva off of my face as he lowered me to the ground. As my cheek met his lap in a form of comforting me, he spoke to the boys. "Now that she's calmed down and happy," He grinned as he heard a low purr vibrate through my chest and throat, "I can properly talk to you." Yukio was the first to question what happened, 

"Are you sure she's fit to be a teacher?" He said unsure of my teaching capabilities after seeing my outburst of anger. Mephisto chuckled, 

"I'm sure, Mr. Okumura. She's not uncontrolled as you just saw, but she does have her moments of unbridled fury." I started to doze off as Mephisto stroked my hair as you would a large housecat and I hummed in pleasure, adjusting myself into a more comfortable position. 

"You choked her, Mephisto!" Rin finally spoke up in a challenging voice, "How could you do that to her?" Sensing my irritation with the boy, Mephisto ran ungloved claws through my hair and gently over my scalp. 

"Would you have rather she make an attempt on my life, Rin? It's called self-defense," The director said sassily, smirking at Rin. Yukio shifted uncomfortably, 

"Sir Pheles, what's your relationship with her, she said you rescued her from a demon when she was going to visit her brother?" Mephisto chuckled, finding my story funny.

"The entire thing is true, but she wasn't visiting her brother. In fact, she didn't even know she had brothers until she came here and I informed of her heritage," Mephisto patted my head, earning a growl of irritation. 

"What is her heritage?" This wasn't going to end well for any party in this conversation, yelling was going to happen and Mephisto was going to be a dick, I know it. Looking up at the Demon King, I saw the massive fanged grin and the slitted eyes, making my gut drop, again. 

"You better not start anything, I'm very close to an organ that I can damage and make you cry like a tiny baby." He lifted my head and spoke to me, 

"Is that a threat of assault?" He rumbled, licking a fang in a very tiny show of the demon behind the mask. It was a minute but intimidating show of male dominance that hit me right in the middle of my lower gut. I nodded, eyes locked with Mephisto's unblinking ones. Seconds passed and my elder brother looked back up at the twins, "I'll deal with you later my dear, for now, go do something productive." Mephisto murmured, gently nudging me off of his lap and replacing his glove on his hand. Waving, he kicked me out of his office. "Toodles!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid demon, kicking me out like that," I grumbled, "They're probably talking about me right now, the assholes." Walking up and down the bridge connecting the school to the rest of the city, I glared up at his office, childishly sticking my tongue out at it. From my place under his office, I saw him motion to me and within a second, I had disappeared and reappeared into his office. 

"You cannot blow up like that every time I say or do something that angers you, Kira," Mephisto's eyes narrowed and he stood up. "you have a severe lack of temper control and you should be insulted that I am comparing you to Amaimon," 

"Everybody knows I have a really bad temper, why do this now?" I sassed, popping out a hip. The smirk on his lips widened and he spun me around, pushing me to the window, making me watch Rin meander down the road with a popsicle. 

"You see that boy?" Mephisto murmured next to my ear, running a hand down my arms, 

"Uh, yes?" I whispered, gulping as his large hands wrapped around my hips. The man had massive hands and as he curled his fingers over my tiny frame, his fingertips met at the front. I felt fangs brush over the pointed end of my ear, pulling a body shaking shudder out of me. 

"You're stronger than him," My breath shuddered as his tongue wrapped around my ear, "you've trained with Satan and all of the Kings of Gehenna," My eyes closed and I enjoyed the feeling of the hilariously bigger body pressed up against me, "you could severely injure him and even kill him faster than any demon he's faced, other than the Demon Kings." Sighing, I leaned back against him. 

"He can heal, he'll be fine," I murmured, Mephisto chuckled lowly, running fingers through brown curls. I grumbled as he stepped back and sat in his chair, leaning his head on a gloved hand. 

"Sit down," He said, Motioning towards the chair in front of his desk. "I've often wondered what you'd look like with one of the kings' offspring, the broodmare of Satan's children. A very attractive thought, you sitting at our feet, the only consort we'd need. Of course, it would never happen, you know why?" I nodded,

"You don't like sharing." He nodded and looked down at financial papers. Tilting my head in curiosity, I spoke in a low voice, "You know, I've never seen you fight, ever." Mephisto looked up, smiling. 

"Oh, what are you thinking in that pretty little head?" Sitting up straight from my prone form, I shrugged. 

"Spar with me, Samael," Mephisto's jaw dropped, eyes comically wide. It only took a few seconds for him to burst out in hysterical laughter and slam a powerful hand on his desk.

"God that was a great joke little one!" I frowned, standing up and leaning close to his face. 

"I'm not joking Mephisto, I want to fight you. I've trained with every Demon King except you." Running a hand around my jaw, Mephisto bit his lip, contemplating my offer. He looked like a true demon when he finally came to a decision, eyes mere slits, fangs glinting in the light in a splitting grin. 

 

"Fine, if the cram school students get to learn from it," I backed up, shaking my head. Mephisto's eyebrow lifted, challenging me to give him attitude. 

"Fine," I muttered, running fingers through my hair, contemplating whether this was a mistake or not. A low laugh came from Mephisto, a dark look in his eyes.

"Be careful what you wish for from a demon little one," He growled, licking a fang, "you might just regret it."

 

A knock came from the door and Yukio walked in, heavy coat and all. Returning to his exuberant facade, Mephisto greeted the youngest Okumura. 

"Mr. Okumura, I want you to bring your class to the training forest." Yukio looked confused, 

"What for?" Mephisto leaned back, twisting a lock of loose hair on one long finger. 

"A little learning lesson Akumu will be hosting,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, why the fuck is smote a fucking word? It's positively awful. Thanks for coming to my ted talk.

The students stood in the clearing, confused, 

"What could this be about?" Bon asked. Konekomaru shrugged, looking around the clearing, eventually finding me sitting next to Mephisto's feet, two swords in my hand. Rin pointed at the swords, wonder on his face, 

"Hey, what are those for, are we training?" I shook my head, grinning. 

"You aren't but I am." Standing up, I casually held out a sword for Mephisto, excited to finally see his power. He waved his hand nonchalantly, batting the sword away. 

"I won't be requiring that," He purred, placing a hand on my head. Izumo pointed at the Director. 

"Wait, you're fighting the Director?" The classes and teachers eyes popped out of their heads and Shura sweatdropped. 

"Great, guys back the hell up, this is about to get messy." Shura groaned, cracking open a beer and sitting down next to Yukio. I stretched and eyed Mephisto, leering at him. Adrenaline ran through my system, making me antsy. Hopping from foot to foot I squeaked, excitedly. 

"I was there for Amaimons attack on Rin during that test here. His power was absolutely beautiful and terrifying. If his power sends me into a wave of fear, I can't fucking wait to fight you. This is about to be epic!" I jumped up and down slamming my sword into the dirt, crouching and breathing hard, seeing blurry in my absolute excitement. The class attempted to process what was happening as I lunged at the smug Director, fearing for the man. 

"These kids don't know anything, this is going to be something else." They watched as my sword shattered against a barrier and my jaw dropped in disbelief. "This bastard is too relaxed, and she's a dumbass." Roaring in frustration, I backed up, 

"Come on, this is cheating!" I threw my hands up, watching as a flaming pentagram appeared in the sky. I slammed a fist in the ground, cracking the earth and effectively ruining his barrier. Charging at the floating Demon King, I took a swipe at him with my claws, baring fangs as he dodged my attack with ease. 

"It's not cheating, it's my power little one." He called out, releasing the flaming pentagram upon me, giving the kids a light show as the thing fucking smote me. The students backed up in fear of my life. 

"Ms. Akumu!" They screamed, terrified. They looked at Mephisto's lazy form, a smirk on his face. Rin grew furious, only being held back by Shura's sword and Yukio's grip. 

"The hell are you doing you asshole, give her a break!" Shura shouted, irritation in her eyes. Mephisto shrugged, holding up hands in an innocent manner, 

"She asked to spar, and this is what she got." As the light dissipated, they looked at my limp form, tempted to run to me, 

"Don't give me a break. This is AMAZING!" I cackled, rolling in the crater, body convulsing with the electricity running through my body. Agony turned my laughing into pained screams, "This is the power of Samael, it's terrifying, I love it!" I forced myself to stand up on shaky legs. My body quickly healed and in an agonizing jump, I got pretty damn close to hitting the King, hissing when I missed. A crazed grin was on my face and I parted my arms in a wide sweep, "MORE, I want more!" I screamed, ripping at my hair, scratching at my face, ripping gouges and valleys in my face with my claws in desperation. 

 

The students watched in horror at my self-mutilation. 

"This is awful, I can't watch." Shiemi sobbed, overwhelmed with terror. As I sat on the ground, rocking back and forth, they heard my muttering, 

"I don't know whether I'm overwhelmed with arousal or fear, I think it's both. Give me more Samael, more!" I snarled claws dragging in the dirt in power-hungry cravings. Konekomaru whispered in shock, 

"Is this the Director's true power?" Shura nodded, looking at the students with pity. 

"Don't you think that's enough Mephisto?" Shura shouted, worried about the kids. Mephisto looked over at the group, a dark expression on his face telling her one thing, this was the demon, not the Director. 

"I'm giving her what she wants." She watched as I froze, unable to move as Mephisto lowered in front of me. "Get up Akumu this is a pitiful training session." He growled, a claw tracing the self-inflicted wounds on my face. He lifted my face, "Are you satisfied, my dear?" I shook my head and stood up, 

"No, I'm being pathetic for Satan's only daughter, and I need to be better," I hissed, motivated and out of my episode. He patted my cheek and backed up, flicking me, sending me flying. Mephisto's eyes widened as I appeared in front of him a minute later, ripping his jacket open. "Good girl, you're getting it." 

 

The true fight began as Mephisto dodged my attacks, keeping an eye on my speed. 

"You need to be a bit faster little one, and stronger." He explained, sliding on the ground as I got a hit in, "go to Amaimon, you need to refine and work on your abilities." I was pinned under his feet as he kicked me to the ground. Noses touching, he licked my lips with his tongue, whispering, "I win." I nodded, smiling and patting his shoulder. "I can smell you, and you're turned on my dear, power kink much?" The director was back, teasing as ever. I grumbled in response as he held out a hand to help me up. "You might last against the lower level King's but facing Lucifer at this level is a suicide mission." Using him as support, I shrugged, 

"Why would I want to hurt Lucifer? He's never done anything to me." Mephisto agreed, his hand squeezing my waist. 

"Care to let me take care of that little issue, Akumu?" He purred, hand traveling to my rear. I giggled, shaking my head.


End file.
